


The Dark Room

by Ravenous77



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Room, MassiveCraft, Mobs, Monsters, RP Server, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenous77/pseuds/Ravenous77
Summary: Well, a friend of mine wanted me to post this, so here it is.There's this Mob-Grinding area on an RP server I play on called the Dark Room, and this is a journal written from my character, Autumn Faulker's, perspective as she enters this place for the first time with her companion Maori Romero."We live together, we die together. "
Relationships: Autumn & Mao
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiven_Raine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/gifts).

I am immediately greeted by the sound of explosions and the image of dirt being flung into the air and the empty eyes of a familiar corpse flashes through my mind. 

I don’t remember much of war, but I remember enough. 

I need to steady myself. Anxiety won’t do me any good here. From what I know, monsters are different from men. At least, I hope they aren’t worse. 

A crack of thunder overhead breaks what little resolve I had. I know I won’t be safe here. I know I will need to be more careful than I have ever been. It is dangerous, but I have faith in Mao. He will protect me, just like he always has, and I will watch his back like I always have. 

We live together, we die together. 

As I pen down these thoughts, the sound of death surrounds me. Mao is bringing back weapons and I can’t help but feel I should’ve gone with him. 

I was hoping to never feel this alone again, but I know he will return. He always does. 

The dungeon isn’t what I expected, but then again, I had no idea what to expect. Its endless stone rooms, with a roof just barely taller than the average man. No matter how many zombies we kill, I can still hear them. The endless groans of the undead are nerve-wracking. 

So far, however, I have proven very useful with the bow Mao has gifted me. The only problem is how quickly I run out of arrows. That, and, as I learned the hard way, I don’t look behind me often enough. Mao may guard me, but I have to watch my own back here. 

I have only seen one other person in this death trap, and I hope they find whatever they are looking for here. I don’t know if I will see them alive again. I just hope they don’t add to the rotting corpses that roam these rooms. 

So far I have made ten Regals. Not the best work, but I think it’s better than nothing. I don’t know where the first 30 came from, but I’m not questioning it. Some might say it’s a gift from God, or whatever twisted creature likes to call itself by the title.

You would think the endless growls from the undead would fade into the background. They don’t. Ever. 

We had a close call with an Enderman, the first one we’ve fought down here. Mao nearly died, and this time, I had to save him. Perhaps I’m getting better at this fighting thing after all. 

Perhaps it is foolish of me to write in the dungeon, but I don’t think I’ll be able to remember these things. Although, some things I may not be able to forget. 

I saw the same stranger from earlier fighting an enderman. He is certainly braver than myself. I never want to hear those screams again. 

We were approached by another stranger, one with an odd green complexion and a sunflower tucked into their grassy hair. They invited us to join their faction. Mao, of course, immediately signed us up. It feels odd to be part of a group again.

I hate to say it, but it seems I prefer the ceaseless sounds and horrible rot-smell of the dungeon rather than the quaint little town. In the Dark Room, things felt unrestricted. Here, even though it may be empty, I feel as though I have to act civil. I don’t want to have to pack up and leave town because of another incident. 

Now that we’re getting the tour, I can feel myself sinking back into anxiety and unease. 

I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I think I enjoy the company I found in the Dark Room to better than the people in civilization. 

Perhaps it is less the monsters and the strange feeling of freedom, and more the fact that I have never felt closer to another person than when we have willingly put our lives in danger. This city would be nothing without Mao, that’s for certain. 

Anyway, enough of the sap, and onwards towards our next adventure!


End file.
